monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pink Fatalis
OK OK, I'll get on the case. Lord Loss 22:23, November 24, 2010 (UTC) How u going??? Hey Pink Fatalis, how u going in MH3?? reached HR 31 yet??? btw nice christmas addition to your picture ^_^ Uber. 23:48, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Pages Nah mate I don't. Could u maybe tell me how. It would be a big help Plexioth- xD 09:04, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ^^ Plexioth- xD 10:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) hey pink fatalis, i just looked at the detailed view great sword scheme, and i saw the crystal path is not correct. i hope you can update it correctly because people (like me) like to know how they can upgrade their vulcanis About the AWc Userbox picture? Hey man. So, I couldn't help but notice that you Userbox has an actual picture as opposed to just "Monster Hunter wiki." How exactly did you do that? Aandrew07 00:27, January 23, 2011 (UTC) im trying to get opinions hi im making a fan fic and i am asking you to read it plz Bradyl888 04:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ok listen. you have screwed me. ive been working for frikken ever on that article and now hat youve said somthing i might get it deleted. ITS MY FIRST FRIKKEN ARTICLE. so thanks alot. i just wanted to say how ithink the uragaan lives but know you start sayin its a copy of the uragaan ecology. sure its built aroun d the same basic subject but these are my theories of uragaan life. and by the way thats a frikken kushala daora not a fatalis'.this is kneroid and i forgot to put the heading of this so it looks this is part brady1888,s message but no its mine.' Lance Template http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mckrongs/Mckrongs%27s_Wiki_Objectives sorry fo freaking out yeah i know i freaked out so sorry. didnt know i could blog post. by the way sorry for being a smart allect (did i spell that right?) about the kushala daora thing. its just thats a kushala daora and it says pink fatalis above it. o by the way was it me tigrex slayer was saying about getting banned? sorry for evesdropping but i have an entire set of gobul armor that i wear EVERYWHERE and i guess i sorta vandalized the page by be,in a jerk . yes, mabye, no? if yes than im real sorry.... again. RE: Final Village Quest? Sure, I've been looking for a good set for that. I use Lances BTW if that changes it. the lagiacarus hey im in need for help in killing the lagiacarus. if you can help then id be really happy. check out my page for facts on my armor and weapons. Good job hey thanks for the info. ill see what i can do about the armor(i hate killing barroth and the gigginox ive never killed) and the lance should e easy to get. thx. awwwwww..... crap i did it again. this is from kneroid and i forgot the heading. thanks with a fix hey so i messed up and put a part to the good job part. i need to learn to not to do that. anyways thanks Instructions